User talk:Asnow89
Hi and thx 4 the offer and I would Love to do a weekly series on the Main Page!Thanks so much I already have made 3 blog posts for each week so I already have 3 of then 4 the first 3 weeks.Thanks againAusllyGirl (talk) 22:06, June 28, 2013 (UTC)AusllyGirl Hi again I was checking the comments on my summer blog post but this anon posted a very rude comment could you please do something about the anon?I was just making blogs and the rude anon just acted very rude. Oh sorry I keep 4getting 2 sign my name above AusllyGirl (talk) 22:51, June 30, 2013 (UTC)AusllyGirl Hello, I just saw this article and was wondering if this shouldn't rather be a blog post as it very much looks like it has the content of one? Make_your_Pay_Check_go_Further_with_Bargain_Clothes. By the way, since there is no link with information on admins in the wiki navigation, it took me a long time to find someone I could notificate on this. Is there any way to find a list of these? I will wander till the end of time. Torn away from you. 22:51, July 11, 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Found another one. This one's definitely a deletion candidate. LADY_GAGA_IS_DEAD_FOR_LEAFS I will wander till the end of time. Torn away from you. 22:55, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Isn't it possible to make it an User Blog by renaming it, choosing "User Blog", and then typing in NameOfUser/NameOfBlog (the first person who edited it in the history in this case in this case)? I just found another page like it. Twilight's_Kellan_Lutz_Debuts_New_Clothing_Line, and (possibly?) this Roland_Nivelais%27_satin_gown_with_jewel_straps_and_organza_ruffles & Parsons_The_New_School_for_Design And another Lady Gaga page for deletion: Lady_gaga_is_Dead. Also: Ty_B (as there is no information but only a subjective comment). Sorry for the inconvenience, i was clicking on "random page" a few times, looking for articles that might need some cleaning up and stumbled upon these. I will wander till the end of time. Torn away from you. 23:36, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Questions: '''1. What are your must-have clothes or accessories this summer? ' Answers: Colored Denim, Maxi Dresses, Lace and Floral Tank tops, cute sandals ( gladiator sandals are included ), a couple bracelets, and statement necklaces, '''2. What is your favorite summer look? ' Answer: A cute Floral and Lace Strapless top, Gladiator sandals, colored denim shorts ( i would prefer peach, neon green , and light blue.) Then to top it off i would put on a Cute peach Statement necklace and a couple of golden braclets. 3. What is the reason you edit on the wiki? ' Answer: I edit on this wiki because i love and i'm obssessed with fashion, plus I love to see what fashion styles other users hav for fashion, They inspire me to create the perfect look and design my own clothes. '''4. What is your favorite section of the wiki? ' Answer: My fave part of the wiki is celeb fashion cuz i usually get inspired by the different styles and tastes celebs hav in fashion. '5. Do you have any recommendations for newcomers to the wiki? Are there any sections you MUST check out if you are new? ' Answer: I would recomend checking out all the pages to get inspired and i'm new so i would check out all the pages they hav on this wiki. '''6. What are your other favorite wikis to edit on besides the Fashion Wiki? Answer: AustinandAllywiki ( My favorite TV show ) , Cupcakes wiki ( I hav a secret love of cupcakes because designing the cupcakes are like designing clothes ), AusllyandRaurashipperswiki ( I'm a huge shipper of the couple Austin and Ally (ship name: Auslly ) and i want the actor and actress who play austin and ally to be together ( Ross Lynch and Laura Marano, Ship name: Raura ) Thanks so much for choosing me 2 and others b featured on the blog !!! :) ~Ausllycrazyfan 16:23, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Ausllycrazyfan k thnx !!! ~Ausllycrazyfan 21:13, July 12, 2013 (UTC)Ausllycrazyfan 1.My must have clothes for the summer has to be floral tanks and tops, colored shorts and capris,and thin neon belts,lace dresses. 2.My favorite Summer look has to be peach colored shorts with a white high low tank,Beige wedges,bangle bracelets,and a peach necklace. 3.I edit the wiki because I love fashion and anything that has to do with it especially this wiki. 4.My Favorite Section of the wiki has to be the celebrity fashion pages such as Caroline Sunshine,Laura Marano,And Lily Collins.The Celebrity Faashions page shows a celebrity expressing themselves in their own fashion tastes they like and that's what I adore from their unique fashion choics and very cue outfits. 5.I recommend this wiki because they have a well set up and very kind administration.Newcomers should come check out the season trend pages if they want to know what's hot,Blogs especially your amazing blogs,and the fashion designers.They are the people with the fashion ideas that make it big in this world and that are must haves for everyone...They also should be very well known for their genuis fashions,their unique fashion style,and how they made it big and that' how people who aren't fans of fashion can learn to apprieciate fashion and it's designers.Learning how Fashion Designers made their fashion famous can spark hope and inspiration for people who have dreams of becoming fashion designers. 6.Besides editing this wiki,I love editing Cupcakes Wiki which was founded by my online Best Friend AustinandAllyCupcake38795,My Wiki I created called Roshonoline Wiki,Austin and Ally Wiki-I'm a huge fan and a crazily obsessed Auslly and Raura Fan,and Shake it up Wiki.Thanks so much and I'm very happy to be interviewed. AusllyGirl (talk) 22:24, July 12, 2013 (UTC)AusllyGirl Thanks and you to! :) Thanks and You to! :) AusllyGirl (talk) 19:16, July 13, 2013 (UTC)AusllyGirl re: contest Oooo that's so cool, I like never win anything xD Thanks Bach, because I haven't put my sig here yet, so....yea >.< 17:27, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Thx soooo much for ur blog post..Ur the best!!! :) So glad i joined this awesome wiki and met awesome ppl like u :) k thnx 4 letting me know =) ~Ausllycrazyfan 00:19, August 30, 2013 (UTC) thank noteBlueberry6014 (talk) 17:39, September 5, 2013 (UTC) great Wiki/blog web thanks! I enjoy'd the work here, wsell done. Bien!Blueberry6014 (talk) 17:39, September 5, 2013 (UTC) (talk) 17:39, September 5, 2013 (UTC)]] (talk) 17:39, September 5, 2013 (UTC)]] Hi Ariana!Thanks again for interviewing my along with a few other for this fashion blog. I appreciate it and here are my answers for the questions 1) What I definitely love about winter fashion right now are the maxi skirts and summer dresses with scarves and pea-coats, They are perfect for any season because you can mix and match the scarves and jackets. Trendy colors this year that I think are cute are dark green and blue. 2) The holiday pieces that are in style right now have to be the little black dresses-They are perfect for any party and season and probably the lace and see-through designs of the dresses. A perfect holiday party outfit would be a maxi skirt, tank top, matching scarf and blazer and heels or a short dress, with high black winter boots, and a cardigan or coat. 3)I have a lot of reasons to edit the wiki but the main one would be that a wiki a collaborative project anyone can work on and anyone can express their own fashion opinions to let the inner fashionista in you be known, and is a good way to work with others in the future, if I do become a fashion designer in the future. Editing this wiki also helps and adds inspiration from different people when creating outfits. 4) My favorite part of the wiki has to be the main page showing all the different fashion trends and the blogs from everyone who puts their options or fashion ideas for the community to see. 5) I would recommend the newcomers to check out the fashion blogs from everyone to see other people's fashion ideas and they should check out the seasonal fashions just to see the season's latest trends and fashion ideas. 6) I like to edit on Cupcakes wiki,Roshonline Wiki, and Austin and Ally wiki besides Fashion Wiki.AusllyGirl (talk) 01:26, November 8, 2013 (UTC)AusllyGirl Reign Wiki Hey Ari! I am an admin on Reign CW Wiki and I am here to ask if you can do a fashion contest event like you do with other wikis with shows (pll, tvd) and Reign is popular with alot of nice fashion so I thought I would come here. Plus my users would be very happy :) Awesomeuser1 (talk) 03:50, January 18, 2014 (UTC)Awesomeuser1Awesomeuser1 (talk) 03:50, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Reign Wiki Thanks. Sure we would love to have it on March! It will be so fun... Awesomeuser1 (talk) 22:17, January 21, 2014 (UTC)Awesomeuser1Awesomeuser1 (talk) 22:17, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Reign Fashion Yeah alot of people love the fashion of Reign but Im gonna wait a week and see how many people would like it. Im pretty sure they would. Yeah any date would be great. Awesomeuser1 (talk) 03:27, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Awesomeuser1Awesomeuser1 (talk) 03:27, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Reign Fashion Hello Ariana! Nice to meet you. Im pretty sure you know @Awesomeuser1 well she is in a long break from Wikia so Im her replacement and her cousin so I was wondering if there were updates to the Reign Fashion contest? If so please reply to me :D TheAuthenticDiaries (talk) 21:53, January 31, 2014 (UTC)TheAuthenticDiariesTheAuthenticDiaries (talk) 21:53, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Any Updates? Hey Ari! Do you have any updates for Reign Fashion? Im so excited about that so Im just curious. Thanks :) TheAuthenticDiaries (talk) 02:20, March 16, 2014 (UTC)TheAuthenticDiariesTheAuthenticDiaries (talk) 02:20, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey I know I haven't been on this for a long Time and I just wanted to say that I'm gonna retire from this because I don't have time to edit wikis anymore. So I'm gonna be inactive and hope you have happy wiki editing days.AusllyGirl (talk) 16:41, July 26, 2014 (UTC)AusllyGirl Thanks a lot! I'll respond immediately. ^__^